


Участвуя в #деньзлогоавтора решила притащить давнюю идею длинного фика, который сам мини-фик. Наверное...

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: В рамках #деньзлогоавтора [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Future Fic, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Участвуя в #деньзлогоавтора решила притащить давнюю идею длинного фика, который сам мини-фик. Наверное... в моем воображении сей опус написан в двух или даже в трех вариантах. Но увы и ах, воображение пока еще не научили экспортировать в печатный текст.Предупреждаю - изложение стебное, местами матерное и с упоминанием возможного изнасилования.*фейс-палм* да-да, понимаю, в печатном виде выглядит как-то швах, но все ок. Правда-правда. Все не страшно, но предупредить же надо.





	Участвуя в #деньзлогоавтора решила притащить давнюю идею длинного фика, который сам мини-фик. Наверное...

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> А началось все банально: читаю фик, млею и балдею. И с ужасом понимаю, что хочу что-то подобное по Сефа-Клау. Вот пирям-шаз-хочу-нимагу. Чтоб томленье и желанье, чтоб не все так просто, чтоб соблазненье, и чтоб Клауд в кой-то веки был ПРОТИВ! Да! Чтоб его убеждали и всячески старались завоевать. Я вообще люблю, когда Сеф страдает. Типа, любит-не-может, но не ага, взаимности еще добиться надо. Понимаю всю невыполнимость и бредовость ситуации, ибо по фанону это Сеф, кого обычно завоевывают, и Клауд уже заранее на ВСЕ согласен, лишь бы побыстрей раздвинуть ноги и одеть (или надеть? 0_о) себя на "орден" Генерала. А мне хочется изврата, чтоб не так просто, и чтоб Сеф в кой-то веки пошевелился! Именно поэтому мои любимые фики те, где они в середине ругаются, естественно по вине Генерала, ибо он дурак, и Клауд уходит от него, развод и тапочки по электронной почте. Сеф понимает, что он казел, и пытается Клауда вернуть. Авввввв... *дрыгает лапами*  
> И теперь мне хочется большего. Хочу изначально другие условия. Хочу влюбленного Сефирота и ненавидящего его Клауда! Как вам такой замес? Непростая задачка? (проклятая Анжелика, это все она виновата! и в моей загубленной юности тоже!!!) Чтоб Сеф завоевывал и совращал непокорную красотку! Аааааааааааааа! Ну напишите же это кто-нибудь! Я вам даже сюжет могу в паре слов набросать!

Собственно - начало (идет динамичная героическая батл музыка, затемнение экрана, начинается трейлер фильма)

Вутай. Сезон дождей. Сефирот с Масамуне наголо, впереди, вдали видна столица и Императорский дворец. Грохот битвы, взрывы и стоны. Генерал дает команду, и войска начинают атаку.  
*затемнение экрана, говорят по-вутайски, внизу экрана субтитры*  
\- Великий Император! - нестройный хор советников - Надо отступать! Враги у порога! Белый демон! Мы все умрем. (и далее - бла-бла-бла в таком же духе)  
Император:  
\- Что за чушь? Не было такого, чтоб наш клан *... отступал. (*название вписать по желанию) Принести мой меч! Я буду сражаться!  
Яркая вспышка, все вокруг разворочено, но все еще напоминает императорский зал. На полу куча трупов, и умирающий Император. Пафосный момент.  
\- Ты победил, Бледнолицый. (упс, не та пленка)  
\- Ты победил, Белый тигр. - Император изящно сплевывает кровь. - Схватка наша была честной, ты достойный враг, и сердце мое поет от счастья, что мы встретились.  
Сефирот:  
\- 0_о'  
Император:  
\- Жаль, что ты не сын мне. (еще куча всякой пафосной хрени про честь, ум и совесть всех и вся, в стиле Сказания о Принце Генджи)  
Сеф:  
\- 0____о"  
Император:  
\- Время мое истекает, поэтому пообещай мне, что мою семью не тронут! Ах, бедные мои дети!  
Сеф:  
\- 0_______0???  
Император:  
\- Пообещай, а то прокляну! Вутайские проклятия, для тех, кто не знал, очень действенные! Больше не встанет! А если и встанет, то только на самца Чокобо!!! - начинает кастовать заклинание.  
Сеф:  
\- О______О! Да ладно, ладно! Не надо так резко! Обещаю!  
Император умирает, и не понятно, то ли проклял, то ли нет.  
Сеф:  
\- Вот же блин! Зак! - в двери появляется Фэйр. - Передай мой приказ! Если девок Императора кто-нибудь хоть чем-нибудь тронет, будут у меня на плацу Чокобо тр*хать принародно! Ферштейн?  
\- Яволь, мон Женераль! - Зак исчезает.  
Сеф обращаясь к трупу Императора:  
\- Ну ты, блин, затейник. Был.  
Затемнение. Звуки борьбы, женские крики, в общем, типичная озвучка того, что бывает, когда бой окончен, и начинается то, что начинается, обычно, на захваченной территории. Свет зажигается, какие-то разрушенные покои. Куча шелка и вообще, типичная девичья вутайская спальня, только императорского масштаба.  
Один солдат:  
\- Ага! Что тут у нас? Ути-пути, ну-ка, бросили свои столовые приборы и пошли к папочке покорно, тогда больно не будет, обещаю!  
В углу, на изготовку стоят Юффи и (барабанная дробь) Клауд, в шикарных кимоно и с короткими мечами в каждой руке (черт, забыла как они называются, ими еще владели охранницы китайских императриц. Или это были стальные веера? Неважно, идею вы поняли). Клауд и Юффи нападают. Уделывают мужика под орех. Точнее на лапшу. И тут вваливается рота друзей, того, разделанного под лапшу.  
\- Ну все, девочки, вы попали. Начинается грандиозное мочилово. Кто-то подло ставит Клауду подножку, и наша красава, изящно путаясь в шелке, падает на пол. На нее, пардон, него, не подозревая о том, что он парень, тут же бросаются трое. Двое держат, третий красочно разрывает кимоно. Клауд кричит Юффи на вутайском, которая прорубилась к окну, чтобы она бежала и оставила его. Успевает при этом помянуть ее долг наследницы и прочая регалии, и заверяет, что с ним все будет нормально, хотя ноги ему уже насильно раздвинули. Юффи орет, что его не бросит. Появляется Зак.  
\- Это еще что за концерт? А ну отставить! Генерал приказал в дворце никого не трогать! (на самом деле, Зак очень добрый, и слегка подправив приказ Сефирота, спасает тем самым от насилия еще и всех остальных, включая гарем, хотя тому, по сути, пофиг.)  
Солдат, тот, что между ног:  
\- Подите нах*й, сударь, я занят.  
Зак:  
\- 0__о Не понял? Ты чо? В натуре?  
Солдат:  
\- Я повторяю. Идите лесом. И пусть я потом сдохну, но это тр*хну!  
Показывают растрепанного Клауда в распахнутом кимоно, вид такой соблазнительный, что сразу становится понятно, за такое и умереть не жалко.  
Следующий кадр, фонтан крови, и голова солдата катится по полу. У всех шок, Клауд кричит, так как на него попадает больше всего крови. В дверях стоит Сефирот.  
\- Теперь приказ всем ясен? Повторить еще раз?  
Ребята, которые держали Клауда, испаряются из комнаты, и тот, дрожащими руками, безуспешно старается прикрыться остатками кимоно.  
Зак:  
\- Вторая удрала. Кажется. Ой, а он мальчик! - Он, хотел помочь Клауду, но тот забился в угол и стал оттуда шипеть. - Вот блин, еще и кусается.  
Сефирот игнорирует его и смотрит на Клауда. Пристально, но по лицу понять ничего нельзя. Зак продолжает болтать. - Блин, терпеть не могу таких типов. Все бы им кого-нибудь мучить. - Пинком выкатывает голову за порог.  
Сефирот все еще смотрит на Клауда. Клауд смотрит на Генерала в ответ. Весь его вид выражает ненависть.  
Зак, продолжая болтать, выдает (знать не зная про проклятие, которым Император угрожал Генералу).  
\- Ого, у него на кимоно императорский герб. Я не знал, что у вутайского императора есть сын. Вроде же дочь была? Слушай, Сеф, тебе не кажется, что он похож на птенца Чокобо? Смешной такой.  
Сефирот:  
\- Бл*ть... - Генерал понял, что в этом дворце ему придется торчать очень долго. Очень, очень, очень долго. И будет ему очень весело.

Черный экран.  
Надпись посередине:  
Coming soon!


End file.
